Communication systems take many forms. In general, the purpose of a communication system is to transmit information-bearing signals from a source, located at one point, to a user destination, located at another point some distance away. A communication system generally consists of three basic components: transmitter, channel, and receiver. The transmitter has the function of processing the message signal into a form suitable for transmission over the channel. This processing of the message signal is referred to as a modulation. The function of the channel is to provide a physical connection between the transmitter output and the receiver input. The function of the receiver is to process the received signal so as to produce an estimate of the original message signal. This processing of the received signal is referred to as demodulation.
Two types of two-way communication channels exist, namely, point-to-point channels and point-to-multipoint channels. Examples of point-to-point channels include wirelines (e.g., local telephone transmission), microwave links, and optical fibers. In contrast, point-to-multipoint channels provide a capability where many receiving stations may be reached simultaneously from a single transmitter (e.g. cellular radio telephone communication systems). These point-to-multipoint systems are also termed Multiple Address Systems (MAS).
Analog and digital transmission methods are used to transmit a message signal over a communication channel. The use of digital methods offers several operational advantages over analog methods, including but not limited to: increased immunity to channel noise and interference, flexible operation of the system, common format for the transmission of different kinds of message signals, improved security of communication through the use of encryption, and increased capacity.
These advantages are attained at the cost of increased system complexity. However, through the use of very large-scale integration (VLSI) technology a cost-effective way of building the hardware has been developed.
To transmit a message signal (either analog or digital) over a band-pass communication channel, the message signal must be manipulated into a form suitable for efficient transmission over the channel. Modification of the message signal is achieved by means of a process termed modulation. This process involves varying some parameter of a carrier wave in accordance with the message signal in such a way that the spectrum of the modulated wave matches the assigned channel bandwidth. Correspondingly, the receiver is required to recreate the original message signal from a degraded version of the transmitted signal after propagation through the channel. The re-creation is accomplished by using a process known as demodulation, which is the inverse of the modulation process used in the transmitter.
In addition to providing efficient transmission, there are other reasons for performing modulation. In particular, the use of modulation permits multiplexing, that is, the simultaneous transmission of signals from several message sources over a common channel. Also, modulation may be used to convert the message signal inot a form less susceptible to noise and interference.
For multiplexed communication systems, the system typically consists of many remote units (i.e. subscriber units) which require active service over a communication channel for a short or discrete portion of the communication channel resource rather than continuous use of the resources on a communication channel. Therefore, communication systems have been designed to incorporate the characteristic of communicating with many remote units for brief intervals on the same communication channel. These systems are termed multiple access communication systems.
One type of multiple access communication system is a spread spectrum system. In a spread spectrum system, a modulation technique is utilized in which a transmitted signal is spread over a wide frequency band within the communication channel. The frequency band is much wider than the minimum bandwidth required to transmit the information being sent. A voice signal, for example, can be sent with amplitude modulation (AM) in a bandwidth only twice that of the information itself. Other forms of modulation, such as low deviation frequency modulation (FM) or single sideband AM, also permit information to be transmitted in a bandwidth comparable to the bandwidth of the information itself. However, in a spread spectrum system, the modulation of a signal to be transmitted often includes taking a baseband signal (e.g., a voice channel) with the bandwidth of only a few kilohertz, and distributing the signal to be transmitted over a frequency band that may be many megahertz wide. This is accomplished by modulating the signal to be transmitted with the information to be sent and with a wideband encoding signal.
Three general types of spread spectrum communication techniques exist, including:
Direct Sequence
The modulation of a carrier by a digital code sequence whose bit rate is much higher than the information signal bandwidth. Such systems are referred to as "direct sequence" modulated systems.
Hopping
Carrier frequency shifting in discrete increments in a pattern dictated by a code sequence. These systems are called "frequency hoppers." The transmitter jumps from frquency to frequency within some predetermined set; the order of frequency usage is determined by a code sequence. Similarly "time hopping" and "time-frequency hopping" have times of transmission which are regulated by a code sequence.
Chirp
Pulse-FM or "chirp" modulation in which a carrier is swept over a wide band during a given pulse interval.
Information (i.e. the message signal) can be embedded in the spread spectrum signal by several methods. One method is to add the information to the spreading code before it is used for spreading modulation. This technique can be used in direct sequence and frequency hopping systems. It will be noted that the information being sent must be in a digital form prior to adding it to the spreading code, because the combination of the spreading code and the information typically a binary code involves module-2 addition. Alternatively, the information or message signal may be used to modulate a carrier before spreading it.
Thus, a spread spectrum system must have two properties: (1) the transmitted bandwidth should be much greater than the bandwidth or rate of the information being sent and (2) some function other than the information being sent is employed to determine the resulting modulated channel bandwidth.
Spread spectrum communication systems can be multiple access systems communication systems. One type of multiple access spread spectrum system is a code division multiple access (CDMA) system. In a CDMA system, communication between two communication units is accomplished by spreading each transmitted signal over the frequency band of the communication channel with a unique user spreading code. As a result, transmitted signals are in the same frequency band of the communication channel and are separated only by unique user spreading codes. These unique user spreading codes preferably are orthogonal to one another such that the cross-correlation between the spreading codes is approximately zero. CDMA systems may use direct sequence or frequency hopping spreading techniques. Particular transmitted signals can be retrieved from the communication channel by despreading a signal representative of the sum of signals in the communication channel with a user spreading code related to the particular transmitted signal which is to be retrieved from the communication channel. Further, when the user spreading codes are orthogonal to one another, the received signal can be correlated with a particular user spreading code such that only the desired user signal related to the particular spreading code is enhanced while the other signals for all of the other users are not enhanced.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that several different spreading codes exist which can be used to separate data signals from one another in a CDMA communication system. These spreading codes include but are not limited to pseudonoise (PN) codes and Walsh codes. A Walsh code corresponds to a single row or column of the Hadamard matrix. For example, in a 64 channel CDMA spread spectrum system, particular mutually orthogonal Walsh codes can be selected from the set of 64 Walsh codes within a 64 by 64 Hadamard matrix. Also, a particular data signal can be separated from the other data signals by using a particular Walsh code to spread the particular data signal.
Further it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that spreading codes can be used to channel code data signals. The data signals are channel coded to improve performance of the communication system by enabling transmitted signals to better withstand the effects of various channel impairments, such as noise, fading, and jamming. Typically, channel coding reduces the probability of bit error, and/or reduces the required signal to noise ratio usually expressed as bit energy per noise density (E.sub.b /N.sub.0), to recover the signal at the cost of expending more bandwidth than would otherwise be necessary to transmit the data signal. For example, Walsh codes can be used to channel code a data signal prior to modulation of the data signal for subsequent transmission. Similarly PN spreading codes can be used to channel code a data signal.
A typical spread spectrum transmission involves expanding the bandwidth of an information signal, transmitting the expanded signal and recovering the desired information signal by remapping the received spread spectrum into the original information signals bandwidth. This series of bandwidth trades used in spread spectrum signaling techniques allows a communication system to deliver a relatively error-free information signal in a noisy signal environment or communication channel. The quality of recovery of the transmitted information signal from the communication channel is measured by the error rate (i.e., the number of errors in the recovery of the transmitted signal over a particular time span or received bit span) for some E.sub.b /N.sub.0. As the error rate increases the quality of the signal received by the receiving party decreases. As a result, communication systems typically are designed to limit the error rate to an upper bound or maximum so that the degradation in the quality of the received signal is limited.
In CDMA spread spectrum communication systems, the error rate is related to the noise interference level in the communication channel which is directly related to number of simultaneous but code divided users within the communication channel. Thus, in order to limit the maximum error rate, the number of simultaneous code divided users in the communication channel is limited. However, the error rate is also affected by the received signal power level. In some spread spectrum communication systems (e.g., cellular systems) a central communication site typically attempts detect or receive more than one signal from a particular band of the electromagnetic frequency spectrum. The central communication site adjusts the receiver components to optimally receive signals at a particular received signal power threshold value. Those received signals having a received signal power level at or near the particular power threshold level are optimally received. While those received signals not having a received signal power level at or near the particular power threshold level are not optimally received. A non-optimally received signal tends to have a higher error rate or cause unnecessary interference to other receivers. Either of these undesirable consequences of a non-optimally received signal can result in the communication system further limiting the number of simultaneous users in the communication channel associated with the central communication site. Thus, it is desirable to maintain the received signal power level at or near the particular power threshold level. This can be accomplished by adjusting the signal power level of transmitters attempting to transmit to the central communication site. Therefore, by using power control schemes to maintain the received signal power levels at a particular power threshold level the number of simultaneous users in a communication channel can be maximized for a particular maximum error rate limit. However, a need exists for a more accurate received signal power level estimation scheme for use in CDMA spread spectrum communication systems. Through the use of a more accurate received signal power level estimation scheme, the number of simultaneous users in a communication channel can be increased over the number of simultaneous users in a communication channel using less accurate received signal power level estimation scheme while maintaining the same maximum error rate limit.